


Drift Nightmares

by OrdainedCrownie



Series: Pacific Role: Critical Rim [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: Vex and Percy finally hook up in the Jaeger for the first test to see if they truly are Drift Compatible.





	

The drift was always a jarring experience as you flew past each others memories, trying not to chase after that one memory. She saw flashes of Percy’s childhood playing with smaller children whom Vex could only surmise has been his siblings. Visions of her and Vax fleeing Syngorn flickered by just as a voice came over the comms.

 

”Both sides not calibrated...” until the sound faded out, Allura’s voice came over the comms.

 

“Watch yourselves your coming dangerously close to chasing the rabbit.”

 

“Got it!” Vex called, scrunching her eyes when images of Byroden brunt had momentarily cleared before turning incorporeal once again.

 

“Percival don’t chase the rabbit.” Vex turned to see Percy’s eyes glazed over reaching for something in front of him.

 

“Percy!” Vex called but he heard nothing as he automatically reached for something in front of him, pulling it in his hands before pointing it in front of them, raising the Jaegers arm.

 

“Shit He’s going to-“ Allura’s voice was cut off as alarms blared around them as the Jaeger protested in its restraints despite Percy’s attempt to move them. Vex disengaged herself from the wiring as she dashed over to Percy, using the wires to leverage herself up to him. She grasped the side of his helmet pulling it free of his head, throwing it down to clatter on the metal grating beneath her.  She grasped his head, shaking him but his eyes refused to focus on her even as she yelled at him, pulling his hair and slapping his cheek but to no avail.

 

With one hand he tried to throw her backwards but she held fast, pressing her forehead to his before shutting her eyes, focusing on his drift memories.

 

She found herself a white covered field, her feet sinking deep into white crusty but crunchy snow. She glanced around her to see two figures hurtling towards her. She gasped seeing a younger Percy with brown hair and a terrified smile with what Vex could only guess was Cassandra with similar dark brown hair running besides him glancing back worryingly at a looming castle behind them.

 

Then Cassandra suddenly fell face flat into the snow but Percy didn’t stop, he kept running, not looking back to see his sisters deep crimson blood now staining the snow.

 

“Percy wait! It’s not real!” but he took no notice charging past her as fast his legs could carry him as the vision now shifted and swirled to him in a dark dank room. Brick walls surrounded them and she could see Percy sitting in a chair, his head slumped into his chest, his hands tightly bound around the back of the chair.

 

A figure reached out and grasped Percy by the hair tightly by the roots, yanking his head up and Vex could barely supress the gasp when she could see the purple bruises and swelling across his face. He could barely see out of his eyes and blood trickled down his chin from the corner of his lips.

 

To her surprise Vex watched a smirk pull at his cracked, bleeding lips even as she could hear the anger rising in the figures garbled voice as they spoke.

 

“You just couldn’t stay dead like a good De Rolo.  Who else is alive? Who else survived?” Percy chuckled, blood gurgling from his lips to spill down his chin as his eyes rolled into his head and the world around her swirled before returning.

 

“Maybe you should ask your friends the Briarwoods. I’m sure they would know.” The figure hissed in irritation and pistol-whipped Percy with the barrel of a large pistol as it cradled it against the red skin of his cheek.

 

‘Don’t get smart with me boy. You are a better man than that. I can already tell that you are a clever one.  Lets change the subject then. Shall we? I know you have been a man who likes to work with his hands, so tell me for a man on the run where did you get the idea for this?”

 

“I had a dream of a destructive weapon capable of destroying my enemies.” The smirk on his face was almost infectious as the figure inspected the weapon it held for a moment, pulling a hand back to run a hand over the engraved names sitting on the barrel.

 

“Interesting. It is of impeccable design, while a little too fancy for my tastes I can see it suits you to a tea. Impossibly complicated but with a little too much theatricality to be used by someone so inexperienced.”

  
“Maybe you should use it on yourself, just to get a real sense of my tastes.” The figure chuckled, gripping onto Percy’s hair by the roots once more.

 

“Easy boy don’t get too excited. The game has only just begun.” He was pistol-whipped once more knocking him out as the room now swirled around them again.

 

Now it was a memory she remembered well as she could see herself which was strange in itself as Percy now levelled his weapon at the fleeing old woman and Vex could now hear the faint blaring sirens as he was arming the Jaegers canons.

 

She moved in front of him and this surprised him as he glanced back to see her also standing behind in slow motion her bow levelled at the fleeing woman.

 

“Percy this isn’t real. This has already happened. Percy stay in the real world. You are chasing the rabbit.” Percy frowned trying to work it out as his memories seemed to fuse together.

 

“This is a trick. This has Anna written all over it.” Percy now seemed to track the weapon at Vex now and she refocused her efforts, stepping forward through the memories to him.

 

“I am real Percy. This is not. This is nothing but a drift memories that you are chasing.” He ignored her, beginning to arm his weapon and train it on her.

 

“Percy! Percy! Percival De Rolo! Percy, I apologise for this.” She pulled his head down kissing him as hard as she could and she heard a noise of protest from deep in his throat. His eyes flew open and she heard the alarms quieten as the arm he had lifted now fell beside him while the other seemed to automatically wrap around Vex keeping her from falling.

 

“Ahem.” Vex pulled back from the kiss as his eyes focused on her, still looking dazed and confused but was now aware of her hands on his face and his arms around her waist. His cheeks went rosey red and she swore the tips of his ears joined as she was released from his tight grip just as Allura came over the comms.

 

“Uh is everything alright in there? The Jaeger was doing something strange there just as the canons went out.” Exchanging glances Percy cleared his throat calling over the comms.

 

“My apologies Allura. I let myself get drawn in. I’ll see myself to medical.”

 

“See that you do, De Rolo.” Vex winced at the tone in Allura’s voice with sympathy as Percy began unhook himself from the Jaeger as the machines cycling down. Vex stood back, collecting his helmet and walked towards the door when Percy gripped her by the elbow just before the rising metal door allowed them to exit, lowering his head to whisper in her ear.

 

“Lets not speak of this to anyone shall we?” Vex narrowed her eyes but Percy had already ducked under the still rising door, striding off towards the training area. Vex sighed heavily biting her lip, still standing at the threshold of the door. She glanced back at the cockpit before shaking her head to follow him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer but I was trying to keep it in the length of what Mako went through.
> 
> I may go further with this but I'm unsure.


End file.
